


one more time, gotta start all over

by black_queen (hotch_fan)



Series: Eccentric Superhero Boyfriends [8]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, Canon - Movie, Canon Related, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, Hurt Bruce Wayne, Kissing, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Making Up, Post-Canon, Post-The Dark Knight, Protective Tony Stark, Relationship Discussions, Relationship Issues, Swearing, Worried Tony Stark, because Tony is in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotch_fan/pseuds/black_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're a fucking hypocrite, Wayne."</p>
            </blockquote>





	one more time, gotta start all over

**Author's Note:**

> This is especially dedicated to [Starkind](http://archiveofourown.org/users/starkind/pseuds/starkind), for giving me the little push I needed to post something new. Thank you, as always :D

"You're a fucking hypocrite."

Bruce looked up from the contract he had been reading to see a furious Tony Stark standing at the open doors of his office, a finger pointed in his direction. His secretary appeared at Tony's side just a moment later, a soft blush coloring her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Mr Wayne. I told Mr Stark you weren't seeing anyone at the moment, but he insisted."

With a hand lifted to dismiss the apology, Bruce smiled reassuringly. "It's fine, Jessica. I will take care of this. Thank you."

"Of course, sir." The dark-haired woman nodded, sending a wary, irritated look in Tony's direction before turning to leave, closing the door behind her.

The smile slipped from his face as soon as the doors clicked shut. Bruce turned back to Tony, a dark eyebrow arched.

"You're a fucking hypocrite, Wayne."

"I think I got that part already," Bruce said wryly. "Do you mind telling me what this is about."

"You know what this is about, Wayne."

Bruce's arched eyebrow went minutely higher.

"You want me to say it? _Fine!_ I'm talking about the fucking self-righteous speech you gave me when I went public about Iron Man. And how you never missed a chance to tell me how dangerous and irresponsible and I don't know what the fuck else it was for me tell the world I'm Iron Man. That's what I'm talking about. And about how hypocrite you are giving me all that bullshit and now you go and pull this crap."

"Tony-"

"Don't 'Tony' me, damn it!" By now Tony was standing at the other side of his desk, leaning forward and over the smooth surface as he kept glaring and pointing at him. "I leave the country for _five_ fucking days and you go and do this fucking shit. Do you want to die? Is that it?" Bruce said nothing. "You couldn't even wait for your leg to be healed to put the fucking cowl back on and go out there."

"My leg is fine, Tony."

"The hell it is! Do I have to remember you JARVIS has full access to your medical file and 'fine' was definitely not the word your doctors used on your last checkup."

Bruce rubbed a hand across his face as he slumped slightly in his seat. He supposed this wasn't a good time to complain about the breach of privacy.

He knew Tony would be angry when he found out about his little night escapade (especially because, as Tony had hinted at, Bruce had waited for him to leave for his business trip to China to plan and go out for the first time since the mess with the Joker) but he was still surprised by the ferocity of his reaction.

"You know I couldn't leave Gotham unprotected."

"Yeah, well, maybe you should have thought about that _before_ having Gordon set out the entire fucking police department of this godforsaken city after you."

"That is _not_ Gordon's fault." Bruce's voice lowered into a soft growl as he said it, but Tony merely rolled his eyes.

"Of course it's not. This is your own damn fault for wanting to play the martyr."

"There was no other way."

"Oh, I don't know about that. Okay, let's see, what about blaming the damned clown that orchestrated it all, huh? Sounds fucking great to me."

"You know why that wasn't an option."

"Yeah, yeah we're not going back to that. This is about you going out there again after what happened, with nothing but a cool, but ultimately useless suit to protect you," Bruce opened his mouth to object, but Tony didn't give him the chance. "Especially now that you don't have to worry only about some punk getting a lucky shot, but about the dozens of cops out there that are out for blood because they think you're a cop killer and want revenge."

"I've always had to beware of cops. I may have worked with Gordon then, but what I was doing was still illegal."

"Yeah, except they didn't have the order or the balls to shoot to kill back then." Having said that Tony dropped into one of the visitor chairs in front of the desk, watching him with angry brown eyes.

Bruce pressed his lips together. "Tony... I know I shouldn't have done this. Not yet, not like this. But you have seen the news; you know what is happening in the city. Criminals don't care about Dent or what he stood for. They don't even care about the mess Joker did. They only care about their own gain. They need to know Batman is still out there watching."

Tony gave him an unimpressed look.

"I was careful. I didn't involve in any physical confrontations and stayed away from any major incidents. I used the shadows and played to my reputation to chase small criminals away. I just needed people to see me out there; get the rumors spreading to let criminals know Batman is still around," Bruce explained. "I wouldn't go out again until the doctors give me the all clear, you have my word."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better somehow? Knowing you're going to wait a few months more before going back there with the criminals and cops alike ready to take you out. "

The Wayne heir lowered his eyes. He took a deep breath before looking up. "I'm not going to quit. I can't. Gotham still needs me."

"Of-fucking-couse you aren't. Why would you do that when everyone and their fucking dog hate you and want you dead, right?" Tony retorted, but the anger of moments ago was gone from his voice.

Bruce rose to his feet and walked around to the other side of the desk. Standing before Tony, Bruce smiled softly as he met his eyes before moving to sit on his lap, legs hanging over the arm of the chair and arms coming up to wrap around Tony's neck as he ignored the sting of pain the movement caused to his leg. It was not a good time to show it after saying he was fine.

Tony blinked in surprise, but Bruce didn't give him time to say anything, closing the short distance between their lips.

It wasn't long before Tony was melting into the kiss; opening his mouth to let him thrust his tongue in and kissing back with as much fervor as Bruce was kissing him.

Even with swollen lips and slightly out of breath, Tony managed to give him an unimpressed look when they finally pulled apart. It was a pretty remarkable feat, considering Bruce could literally feel the physical proof of Tony's interest.

"This isn't going to distract me from the stupid stunt you pulled."

Bruce pouted a little, batting his eyelashes up at Tony even if he was sure he looked ridiculous "And who say that's what I'm trying to do here? Maybe I just missed you and couldn't wait any longer to kiss you."

"I'm sure you were, Bats."

Hazel eyes gleaming, Bruce shrugged his shoulders, "I learned from the best, so yes, I'm using sex to distract you, but I also missed you. Now, can we go back to the part where I distract you?"

Tony snorted but kissed Bruce anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of my headcanon that Bruce kept going out as Batman for a while after the end of TDK rather than become a recluse right away. He stopped eventually, but not without a few close calls and much to Tony and Alfred's disapproval.
> 
> This is unbetaed and I'm not a native speaker, so please feel free to point out any mistakes.
> 
> The title was taken from the song "Polaroid" by Imagine Dragons.


End file.
